Tsukushi Makino in Disguise
by APrincessThatNeedsNoPrince
Summary: Tsukushi Makino starts to attend Eitoku Academy but in disguise. What happens when she reveals her true self: A rich beautiful girl who is the heir to the Makino Corporation? What wil the students,the f4 do when they realised what they did? Who will she love?
1. Disguise time!

**Tsukushi Makino in Disguise**

**Hi there! This is my first fic about Hana Yori Dango so I hope you'll enjoy it! Some parts may be similar to the anime and manga or even all the beautiful unique dramas made in Asia based on the manga. Enjoy!**

**Note: Quite a few oc in this fanfic. Oc means original characters 'kay?**

**A/N: I don't own this manga or any of its characters. If I did I'd be the happiest girl on earth!**

**PS: The f4 will not appear in this chapter but in the next one, I promise they will.**

Summary: Tsukushi Makino decides to attend Eitoku Academy. But in disguise. What happens when she reveals her true self: A rich beautiful girl who is the heir to one of Japan's most leading and powerful company, (besides the Domyouji Corporation) the Makino Corporation. How will the students react when they see they have bullied the heir to one of the most powerful companies on earth? And what will the f4 do when they realise that?

"Tsukushi, honey, time to wake up." Aiko Makino said as she gently shook her daughter.

Tsukushi woke up at once. "Mom!" she squealed as she hugged her.

It was unusual or even rare for her to be home, since she was always so busy with work. Tsukushi thought she was lucky to have a mum like her, because usually rich kids had parents who left their responsibilities to their maids and were hardly with them growing up which causes them to know hardly anything about their own children.

"Mom, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on some sort of business trip in Taiwan?" she asked. Usually her mom only came home for special occasions or emergencies or whenever she had a chance.

Even though she was probably one of the busiest people on earth, she had never once missed a single birthday or Christmas.

Her mum chuckled lightly. "Get dressed first, honey, and we'll discuss it over breakfast." She said as she kissed her cheek lightly and went downstairs.

Tsukushi quickly took a shower, eager to know what it was that was so important that her mum had to come home from her business trip.

She was about to pick her clothes from her walk in closet when one of the maids stopped her.

"Tsukushi-sama, please let me get it for you." The maid said.

"But Mizuki-chan-" she stopped herself because she knew this maid was very determined not to give, very much like herself actually. That was probably why she was one Tsukushi's favourite maids.

"Oh alright." She sighed.

Tsukushi told her what she wanted and the maid got it. She wore a simple white long sleeved dress that was simple yet elegant. She wore white slippers to match.

She hurried downstairs where she was greeted with good mornings from her little brother and a smirk from her twin brother.

The family sat down and ate.

"So, mom, what is it that's so important?" Tsukushi asked as she chewed through her breakfast.

"Well both you and Shin have finally graduated from middle school in Europe and parts of Asia. Well because I chose where you had to go before, you two can decide between you what high school to go to. I only chose those places so that you'll be able to study their culture and language. Now I want you to choose what place will make you happy." Their mum said gently.

The twins were silent during breakfast, thinking about what she said.

"But Mama, where will I go to school," asked their 10-year-old brother, Ken.

Their mum chuckled. "Oh honey, the same school until you graduate from elementary school, ok?"

"Ok, Mama." He said.

After breakfast, the twins immediately discussed it.

"I want to go to school in Japan." Shin said.

"Yeah me too. I mean we've been studying all over the world learning different languages, learning their culture when we hardly know ours." Tsukushi said.

Then both of them took out their laptops and started their hunt on the perfect Japanese school.

"Hey sis, check this out." Shin said.

"What?" She asked leaning over to see.

"Okay I'll read it out. Eitoku school is what they say is the school for the rich and famous. The best possible education in all subjects, teaches lots of different languages, sports ranging from swimming, horse riding, to car racing." Shin read out.

"Wow. Sounds like the most elite and prestigious school I've ever heard of. Sounds like the best choice too because all I've found are ones that aren't really suitable. But I still have my doubts." Tsukushi said.

"Wait that's not all. This is a website someone created for Eitoku Academy. Someone who actually attends it." Shin said as he scrolled down the page to find the most interesting part.

"Sounds interesting, keep reading." She said.

"Ok this is what it says. This school may look beautiful and may sound perfect if described, but the truth is the school is ruled by four arrogant rich jerks that call themselves the f4. If you do anything to anger their leader Tsukasa Domyouji, (the heir to the Domyouji Corporation) even if you so much as bump into him. If you do anything to anger the f4, you will find a red tag in your locker and the students will make your life a living hell. I put up this website not to scare you but to warn you if you're thinking of entering this hell of an academy." Shin finished reading.

Silence filled the air as the siblings thought about that.

"Well I want to go to Eitoku Academy then." They chorused.

They laughed. "I want to meet this f4. And if they try to make my life a living hell, they'll regret it." Tsukushi said.

"Yeah me too. And anyway we don't really take hobbies up that normal rich kids do." Shin said, a sly glint in his eyed.

"Shin, you may be a black belt in both Tae kwon do and karate, but that doesn't mean-" Tsukushi said but was interrupted by him.

"Are you forgetting that you are too, Tsukushi?" Shin asked, a smirk and an eyebrow rose on his handsome face.

"No, I'm not! But I don't want to go to this academy and be treated like some god and not a normal person, because our company rivals the Domyouji Corporation." She said.

"Then what do you plan to do?" her brother asked.

"I don't know yet." She said.

"Take your time, sis." Her brother chuckled.

"Wait, isn't there a manga where a girl goes to a school for boys? What was the name of it again? Oh yeah Hana Kimi. And she went disguised as a boy. Hmmmm. That's it!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"What's it? " Shin asked who wasn't paying attention and got distracted by his laptop.

"Don't you see Shin? I'll go to that academy but in disguise!" She said.

Shin stared at her like she was an alien and not his twin sister.

"Uh, maybe you should go to bed, Tsukushi. You're probably not feeling well." He said.

"No, listen! I don't want to go to Eitoku academy and be treated and feared like the f4. I mean they'd treat us as if we're gods. I don't want that. We might get lots of friends but you can never really tell when you're the heir to one of Japan's most powerful companies, your real friends are. So I'm going there in a disguise. I'll pretend I'm just a commoner while you can enjoy being you, understand?" Tsukushi said.

Her brother stared at her for a few moments.

"But when will you reveal the real you?" Shin finally asked.

"Um, when the time is right, I guess." She replied.

"And how do you know when the time is right?" her brother asked.

"Um I'll just know ok? Now we have to tell mom our plan and call our stylist. Tsukushi said as she took her Shin's hand and headed to their mother's bedroom.

Aiko Makino wasn't surprised at her daughter's plan because she knew that Tsukushi had always wanted to be treated for who she was and not her title. She agreed to it and called the stylist.

Tsukushi decided to look different by changing her hair. She asked her stylist what would make look like a commoner. She loved her long brown hair but for this to work, she knew she had to change it. She also decided to change her eye colour by wearing contacts.

Her family waited until the stylist was done.

Suddenly the doors to her bedroom opened and there stood a girl they didn't recognise.

She had layered black silky hair (Which is actually a wig but looks and feels incredibly realistic. Also it would not come off unless you pulled really hard.) grey eyes, which seemed to shine like silver and rosy cheeks. In short, she was stunningly beautiful. Too beautiful for a commoner in fact.

Her family stared at her. "Onii-san, is that you?" her little brother asked.

She chuckled at their stunned silence. "Yeah it's me."

Her mom and brother finally broke away from their trance.

Her mum walked over and gave her a hug. "Oh honey, you look beautiful! Not that you didn't before." Her mum said as the hug ended.

Her twin started circling her, pretending to examine her. "Hmm, mom's right Tsukushi you looked beautiful before but you look different now but in a good way of course. You look like a princess. But a dead one. Your black hair, grey eyes and pale skin freaks me out. You look nothing like my twin now. Her brother said.

He chuckled when she tried to hit him angrily and held up his hands.

"Relax I'm just kidding but you really do look good." He said.

After that, their mom thanked their stylist and they went off to bed. In a week, school would be beginning again.

_You better watch out f4 because I'm not going to stand by while you hurt other students!_ Tsukushi thought as she fell asleep.

I know this chapter was boring because nothing really happened. But never fear there are lots coming in the next chapter. The f4 are also appearing in the next chapter! I'll try to update this whenever I can! I hope you enjoyed. And I really hope you review because it tells me people are reading it. And if there are no reviews I have to assume nobody's reading it and it might be discontinued. But since I love it I might actually keep writing. Well that's all for now! Bye! ^_^


	2. New girl

**Hi I'm back with chapter 2! As I have promised the f4 will be in this one! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Well here is chapter 2! Hope y'all like it! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.**

It was the day before school starts and preparations were being made. The twins' uniforms were bought and everything else was ready.

"Okay, Shin, now when we're at school you have to act as if you don't know me ok?" Tsukushi said as she and Shin sat at the couch, deciding what do once they went to Eitoku Academy.

"What? But-" Shin started to protest.

"Shin, for this to work we have to act as if we're not the Makino twins ok?" She said.

Shin sighed and nodded.

"Now we've already instructed our driver to drop me off at the corner so that it would look as if I really am a commoner just walking to school. And mom's informed the principal on our plan and he said he wouldn't dream of telling anyone. What else do have to do?" She asked.

"Uh, are you even sure people won't recognise you as my twin?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. I don't really look like your twin in this wig. And with these glasses." She replied. Her stylist decided that she should wear glasses instead of the contacts. Her chocolate brown eyes were now in stylish black-framed glasses.

"Ok fine your right. Okay since the plan is figured out, we can relax and just wait until tomorrow. So stop pacing already." He said at his sister, who was pacing up and down in front of him.

"Fine, but I'm calling Shizuka-neesan." She said as she went to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialled her cousin. Shizuka Todou was her cousin on her mother's side. She and Tsukushi were like sisters. Shizuka was a model and a lawyer. She was as beautiful as Tsukushi. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like an angel."Tsukushi-chan, what's up?" She said cheerfully when she picked up.

They told each other what was going on in their lives and Tsukushi told her plan.

"Well good luck, couz! Oh you do know that Rui goes to that school right?" Shizuka asked.

"What? Rui does?" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's a member of the f4." She replied.

"Wait are you sure? Well even though he's a member of the f4, I know he's not like them." She sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, he's not." Shizuka said.

Rui was her childhood friend. Their moms usually had business to talk about or wanted to catch up on things. Tsukushi and Rui's mothers' were close friends from high school. So while their mums were chatting, the two of them were playing with each other. Shizuka met him when she decided to visit the famous Eitoku Academy.

Tsukushi sighed.

"What's wrong Tsukushi-chan?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, I can go to the same school as him, but I have to act as if I don't know who he is." She said.

"Don't worry, when the time is right and you reveal yourself, you can finally you know, bond again." Shizuka said.

"Yeah you're right." She replied

Then Shizuka said her modelling company was calling her so they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

The next day~

The twins and their brother got dressed for school, had their breakfast and Tsukushi's stylist put the wig and glasses on and everything else to make her look like Tsukushi Nakamura, which is the fake name she decided to use until she revealed herself.

They kissed their mom goodbye and headed for school. When they got to the corner, they dropped Tsukushi off. It was a corner nobody really went through, so it was perfect for their plan.

Tsukushi kissed Shin and Ken on the cheek as a goodbye.

Since they had grown up mostly in Europe, they had grown accustomed to the traditions there. And one of them was to kiss your family on the cheek when you're separating to go somewhere. It was the way most rich children were raised in Europe.

"Bye Tsukushi-onnisan, see you at school! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our secret! And if any of those f4 meanies hurt you, tell me! I'll kick their butts from here to Switzerland!" Ken said.

Tsukushi and Ken laughed. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sure Ken." She smiled.

"Be careful sis. And I'm with Ken if any of them hurt you or give you their red tag!" Shin said.

"Guys remember, you have to keep a low profile and pretend as if you don't know me. You have to remember you are still the heirs to the Makino Corporation. And the f4 might actually want you in their group. They are the same as you after all: good looking handsome young men who are the heirs to the most powerful companies in Japan." Tsukushi warned them.

"Ugh, are you comparing me to those jerks sis? Excuse me but I'm not like that!" Shin said with a disgusted look on his face.

Tsukushi laughed. "Sorry Shin, I know you're not like that. Well see you guys at school and remember, whatever you do, do not do anything that will piss off the f4 and you have to pretend that you don't know me. People are gonna treat you like gods so just act as if you don't mind. Well bye!" She said.

The two boys waved and the car speeded off. She sighed and walked to school, ready to face anything.

When she got there she looked at the school and it looked just like the picture on the internet. It was a neat and a huge building. Lots of flowers and trees surrounded it. It was a beautiful school.

Students in their uniforms were in groups, hanging around until classes began. As she walked past them, she heard what they were saying.

"Hey do you want to go shopping after school?" A girl asked.

"Hey, sure! I want to get that new _Louis Vuitonn _bag_. _I saw it in a catalogue. Oh it looks gorgeous!" A girl said; as she went on to describe the bag.

Everywhere she went she heard nothing more than designer names and expensive things that the students were bragging about.

She sighed again. _I guess that's how it's going to be here. Around these rich people, all they are going to talk about are these kind of things. I mean I like shopping and I'm rich too, but I'm not obsessed with it. _Tsukushi thought.

Classes began and ended. Most of the things they taught here, she already knew because they were quite advanced in Europe.

Then in her science class, the class heard screaming.

"RIKU YAZAKI HAS A RED TAG!" A voice screamed.

"Dismissed." The teacher said, gathering her books. The students around her did the same and ran out the door.

Tsukushi didn't know what to do so she quickly went to the teacher and asked her.

"Whenever anyone gets a red tag, they get chased around the school and the students throw whatever they want at them. Then you could say for a grand finale, they have to fight these strong boys. Usually the result is that they are bloody. All this happens under the watch of the f4. If they survive the beating, they will fight the f4. And if they beat them, which has never happened before, they can remain at Eitoku Academy. If not, the next day they are kicked out of this school. While the strong boys fight the poor victim, the school stands back and watches, including the f4. It's for humiliation to the victim that they do that too. You can get a red tag by doing anything, such as, bumping in to Tsukasa Domyouji, angering the f4 in some way, standing up against the f4 and helping the victim of a red tag. If you don't want to get one too, you have to stay away from the victim while the beating is done." The teacher explained in a rush.

Tsukushi couldn't believe her ears. She was furious at what she heard. Who did those jerks think they were, to hurt innocent people so much, just because they did a simple thing to anger them? Unbelievable!

She ran out of the classroom and went to the huge yard at the back of the school, used for major sport events.

She saw the whole school crowded around someone.

She flitted through the crowd and got to the front. The school was on one side of the victim with the strong boys circling him. And the f4 was on the other side.

A group of four gorgeous young men stood there watching.

One had brown hair that was down to his chin. On most boys that kind of hairdo would make them look plain weird. But the hairdo on this boy just made him more handsome. He had dark green eyes. And he looked muscular.

Another one had short, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest and a bit more muscular than the first one. He was very handsome.

Then Tsukushi's eyes landed on her childhood friend Rui. She started playing with him when she was about five years old until she was eight when she had to go to school in Europe.

She felt tears prick her eyes and fall down her cheeks, as she remembered those 3 years together. She quickly wiped them away.

Rui had dark shiny brown hair. It was a little messy but it still looked good. His eyes were a deep rich brown colour and they showed compassion for the boy lying down, bloody on the ground. He was tall, muscular and cover boy gorgeous.

"That should teach you not to mess with the f4! Nobody will call us jerks and get away with it!" A boy with very angry eyes and curly hair said, as they beat the poor boy senseless.

This was Tsukasa Domyouji. He had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and of course like the other 3 in the group, he was muscular. He was very handsome.

Tsukushi felt rage inside her when she saw him. This was the guy who had made students go through this unbelievable beating.

She willed her feet to move. She wanted to help the poor bloody boy so badly, but she just couldn't move.

The time passed and they all left for class again. Riku was carried in an ambulance to the hospital. He had a few broken ribs, a broken nose and a broken collarbone.

She cursed herself throughout the entire day.

_I am the biggest coward ever! Why couldn't I help Riku? I'm disgusted at myself! _She kept thinking.

Makino Household~

"I'm the biggest coward ever!" Tsukushi kept telling Shin.

"Tsukushi, that's the 20th time you've said that! It's not your fault that you were too scared to move. Too scared to help Riku. And anyway, the f4 talked to me today." He said, changing the subject.

"Really? What did they say?" Tsukushi asked, distracted.

"Oh they said that it was nice to meet me and all that. Then they asked about my life and they told me about theirs." He replied.

The twin's kept talking about the f4.

He told her about them a little.

Sojirou Nishikado's family had a company that was all about tea ceremony. He was the one with the cropped black hair.

Akira Mimasaka's family owned the largest trading company in Japan. He was the one with chin-length brown hair.

Rui (Tsukushi and Shin's childhood friend) is the heir to Japan's biggest company with electronic goods. As soon as Rui and Shin saw each other, they hugged and talked a lot about the things they missed in each other's lives. Rui had asked him about Tsukushi but Shin just told him she wanted to stay in Europe and study.

And finally Tsukasa Domyouji was the arrogant heir to Japan's most powerful company rivalling the Makino Corporation, which was every bit as powerful as theirs.

"You know, they are actually nice, even Tsukasa. " Shin said.

Tsukushi snorted at that. "I know Rui is definitely nice, but the rest of the f4? Tsukasa Domyouji? I don't really think so." She said.

They argued but made up. They did their homework, other things and went to bed.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting, but it's actually the longest chapter I've written for my stories so far! Spoiler: In the next chapter, Tsukushi's temper will reach it's limit! See what happens in the next chapter! Please review! I would love to know what you think of it! See ya!**


	3. Bring it on!

**Hey y'all! Hope you like the story so far! Thank you to all those who have reviewed in the past chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.**

The next few days were normal. Nothing really happened. Shin got closer with the f4 (much to Tsukushi's dismay). And Ken was treated nicely and he had a lot of friends now.

Thursday~

Tsukushi and Shin were having gym together when they heard screaming again. They knew what was coming. "MIKI HASHINO HAS A RED TAG!" A loud voice screamed. The teacher dismissed them again. The students all ran out to see it again. "Come on Tsukushi!" Shin called. She nodded and ran with him to the yard. It was the same scene from last time. The students crowded on one side and the f4 on the other. They were all watching another boy getting beat up. He already had a bloody nose. Tsukushi knew the poor boy was going to get kicked out of the school if he lost the fight and collapsed. It already looked as if he might. Riku had been kicked out on Tuesday. He didn't come to school. He ordered his maid to collect his things for him. Even though nearly all the students here were very wealthy, they still received this ridiculous treatment. Tsukushi clenched her fists. She was beyond furious now. She couldn't bear to see the boy getting hurt or anybody else for that matter.

She was seeing red. Her instincts were taking over her. This usually happened when she was training for her belts in Tae kwon do and Karate.

She ran to the boys who were beating the boy and stopped one of them, as he was just about to punch him. Her nails dug into his arm while she was holding it.

The whole school and the f4 watched in shock. Just a moment ago, the students were screaming encouragement, but the second she made that move everything and everyone shut up. You could have heard a pin drop.

Everyone watched and listened for her every move and breath, including the f4.

She removed her glasses and shoved them in her uniform pocket.

"Don't you think you've done enough? How would you all like it if I did that to you?" She hissed.

Everyone laughed at that. But then the boy got a hold of his arm back. The boys who were torturing the boy who got the red tag were circling her. Everyone was quiet again. The f4 watched with a lot of interest.

Shin and Ken were nervous for their sister and even scared for her. But Shin shook off his concern. He knew well Tsukushi could handle 10 men at a time. Shin and Tsukushi were all-time champions in both of the martial arts. Shin watched his twin proudly, as she began her moves.

The boys attacked. Tsukushi used different techniques that amazed the student body and the f4. She punched and kicked and got nearly all of them down with simple moves. In instinct, she knew someone was going to attack her from behind. Or more than someone. She didn't bother to look. She dropped down, put one of her long legs out and swung it around. With that move she easily tripped 3 boys, making them land front body first. So basically, they fell on their face.

She beat all of the boys in just a few moments. She punched, kicked, dodged and used her martial arts training on them. The whole school had laughed at her before, in obvious doubt of her ability to fight, but now that doubt was wiped away the instant she started.

The whole while the school looked amazed.

When she had all the boys moaning on the ground, she turned to the f4.

"Now, who's next?" She hissed, still very angry.

The f4 stared at her. Then Sojirou said: " I am! A girl can't possibly beat me!" He said confidently.

But he was wrong.

Tsukushi dodged everything he threw at her. And she beat him. Badly.

He was lying on ground moaning like the others. "I guess from now on, I should follow that rule, never hit a girl. " He moaned.

The f4 and the students were speechless. Sojirou was one of the best fighters in the school.

Tsukushi turned to the f3. "Anyone else?" She asked sweetly as if she was offering a hug and not a fight.

Tsukasa growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just come here and do that? I don't think so! After this fight you'll regret standing up to the f4!" He yelled, his rage looked very frightening. If looks could kill; Tsukushi would be at her grave right now.

"And who do you think you are? Just because you are the heir to one of Japan's most powerful companies, does not give you the right to do this to others! You are one sick jerk you know that? You're using your power over this school in the most horrible way possible! Do you even work a single day of your life? No, you don't! You and your stupid group are the meanest horrible people I have ever met!" She yelled back.

And with that said she started the fight. Tsukasa and her were at it for about 10 minutes. In the end Tsukasa was on the ground like the others.

The entire school and the f3 watched, shocked to the very core. Their jaws looked like they were going to drop to the ground. Tsukasa Domyouji, the great f4 leader and the best fighter in the entire Academy, was just beaten by a girl. And worse, a commoner (or so they think).

Tsukushi turned her back on them and the school parted in half for her. She walked past everyone. She saw Shin shoot her a huge smile.

Shin wanted to yell out " That's my sister!" to everyone but he knew he couldn't. He gazed at her with pride as she walked back to finish her classes.

The school stared at her as she walked back to the school. The boys she beat up and the f2 were getting up slowly by now.

"THIS MEANS WAR, COMMONER!" Tsukasa screamed with every last ounce of strength and energy he had, which wasn't a lot.

By now Tsukushi was getting tired. Without turning around she called back, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm getting tired. Oh and I'm looking forward to the red tag you're going to give me tomorrow." She said calmly. She knew that after what she did, there was absolutely no chance of escaping a red tag now.

The school were stunned.

For the rest of the day, everyone was avoiding Tsukushi like she had the plague.

She didn't mind.

When she got home, she was met with a huge, tight hug from Shin.

"Shin, what's with the hug?" She asked when they broke apart.

Shin laughed. "Oh should you be so surprised? I'm so proud to call you my sister after what you just did!" He said happily.

"Yeah but what will we tell mum?" She asked, a bit worried.

As if on cue, their mom walked up to them. "Tell me what?" She asked.

Over dinner, Tsukushi, Shin and their Ken explained it to her.

At first their mom was very cross, but then she shrugged it off and said she was proud of her daughter defending the poor boy that got the red tag. "Though there might have been less violent ways to solve the problem," She said.

**Thank you again to those who reviewed in the past. But if you favourite it, just a few words of a review would be great for me! Tell me what you think of it! Good, bad? Anything! Hope you enjoy the story so far! **


	4. Paris

**I'm so sorry for being so late with the update! School is a total chaos! Help! Lol hehe! I still hope you guys read it! I want to say a huge thank you to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Oh and I also want to say a special thank you to loveboysoverflowers! She has so far given a long great review to every chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to loveboysoverflowers! Enjoy!**

The next few days were to say the least, very bad. Just as Tsukushi predicted, she found a red tag in her locker after the day she beat the boys up. Of course, school then became a nightmare. The tough boys and the f4 didn't fight her because they already did. They decided to let her stay at school but they would torture her until she gave up and got out of the school by her own will. Unfortunately for them Tsukushi had absolutely no intention of giving up. They did everything, from trashing her locker, tripping her in the cafeteria, ripping her books, hiding her bag, humiliating her, pushing her and everything else they could think of.

Shin and Ken watched from the shadows. Both of them beyond furious.

Particularly Shin. He hated seeing his twin sister suffer for the enjoyment of others. This was one of the times where he wished that Tsukushi wasn't in disguise. If she weren't, he wouldn't let those boys lay a finger on his beloved sister. Fortunately his little brother talked him out of beating the girl who 'accidentally' poured orange juice all over Tsukushi in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile 2 f4 members were also thinking about something. Something that troubled them. Deeply.

_It's not Tsukushi. It's not her! Shin said she's in Europe so that means she's in Europe! I wonder why she's there while Shin is here. They almost never separate. I hope she comes back soon. I miss her. _Rui thought, unconsciously staring at a wall because he was so deep in thought that if an elephant came dancing in, he wouldn't even notice it at all.

_Ugh! God, why won't that stupid girl get outta my head? I don't like her! But she's the only girl who stood up to me so far. Maybe I do like her. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _He thought frantically.

_Well she's a brave girl, the only girl who stood up to you, you like her but yet you torture her every day._ His conscience butted in.

_Shut up! I don't like that stupid girl! _He argued with himself.

_Oh poor, poor Tsukasa. Trying to deny that he has fallen in love. _His conscience cooed annoyingly.

_Shut up mind! _He yelled in his head.

_No you shut up._ It taunted calmly.

_No you shut up! _He yelled mentally again.

_You shut up! _It sang.

Tsukasa unconsciously started growling, clutching his head and yelling, "Shut up you stupid mind of mine! I hate you!" He yelled.

The two members of the f4 who weren't both staring at nothing and lost in thought or screaming at an unseen person were looking at their 2 friends.

"Maybe we should make a trip to the mental doctor soon." Sojirou said, looking at his 2 friends in amusement.

"Good idea." Akira agreed, while laughing his butt off.

After school~

Tsukushi lay down on her bed, exhausted from everything that had happened. Today she got tripped countless times, found dirt, chewed gum and other dirty things in her locker, nearly fell down 2 flights of stairs because of an 'accidental' push from a boy in a tough looking group, got sent to detention once, found her maths books in the toilet and other countless things.

She had never felt so helpless in her life before. Then she realized something. Actually she did feel this helpless before. It happened in Paris, France when she was only about nine years old.

Shin knocked on her door. "Tsukushi, can I come in?" He asked. He knew very well everything that had happened to her at school and he was burning with rage. He knew she was thinking back to that time in Paris and their friends there.

They were very close for twins. They held each other when the other was upset, knew each other better than anyone else with the exception of maybe a few people and they protected each other a lot.

"Sure." She croaked softly.

She sat up and leaned her head on the wall as Shin closed the door behind him, sat beside her and took her in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest.

"You ok lil' sis?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Shin." She said softly.

"I know you Tsukushi. Tell me what's wrong." Shin demanded gently but no less strict.

"It just reminds me so much of Pairs. The way they are treating me, it's just like they are saying I don't belong. And it-it reminds me of them." She said her voice breaking.

"Let it out." Shin said gently as he leaned his chin on her head.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted to be strong but it was very hard. She knew she would survive this drama if a certain someone were with her. She released the tears. She cried softly against his chest. She thought she had gotten over what happened in Paris. But obviously she wasn't yet.

"I miss them. I miss him." She whispered.

"I know. Me too." Shin whispered.

_Flashback- 5 years ago. __**(Which means that if it was five years ago and they were 11 at the time it happened, they're sixteen now. ^_^)**_

"_Ugh look at that girl! She doesn't have the right to be so close with my future boyfriend! And there's no exception for girls getting close to Shin, even if they are twins!" A snobby girl said loudly in French, because she thought they didn't understand her but since the twins were taught French before they came to school, they understood every word. _

"_Yeah, as if we don't have enough ugly girls in the class." Another girl whispered, and then sniggered. In fact, Tsukushi was very, very far from ugly. She was a very beautiful eleven-year-old girl. Of course Shin was also a very handsome boy too. _

_The twins' sat listening to everything. Shin was furiously clenching his fists at all the cruel comments at his sister. He didn't understand why they accepted him but not his twin._

"_God, don't we have enough Japanese students already? I mean the Japansese boys are great but seriously, the girl is just plain weird and plus he boys might like her more because she's Japanese." A girl complained. Shin shook his head in wonder. These girls were just eleven years old and they were already thinking like this? He shuddered at the thought of what the girls would be like when they were older._

_And indeed they weren't the only Japanese students._

_There were three extremely handsome boys that could definitely compete with the f4 and most likely beat them._

_One had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and he was quite tall for an eleven year old. He looked like a boy who was going to grow up as the classically tall, dark and handsome young man._

_The other one had short wavy blond hair, cute sparkly blue eyes and little boyish dimples. Despite his perfect angelic look, he had a tough aura around him. The aura was saying, 'don't mess with my friends or me. If you do, you'll regret it.'_

_The last one was the one who really caught Tsukushi's eye. He was with no doubt the most handsome of the 3 and the whole f4 put together._

_He had 2 beautiful shiny chocolate brown eyes; a nose that looked like it belonged to a Greek god, perfectly shaped rose coloured lips and jet-black hair that went perfectly with his tanned skin. _

_Despite the boys being only eleven years old, they already looked like young models._

_She decided to ignore all the whispers about her. She thought it didn't really matter what everyone else thought about her, as long as she was always true to herself._

_During Lunch~_

_Tsukushi knew that no one wanted to play with her, especially the girls. She thought it was silly that they were jealous of her closeness with him. They were twins' for God's sake! At class, she heard the boys sneaking glances at her and whispering stuff like, "Woah that chick is cute", or "I dare you to ask her to play", or "I'll make her my wife!" She had rolled her eyes at that one. And Shin was getting irritated. So instead of asking to play, and being rejected like she knew they would, she decided to play with her own brother. Though it hurt her to know that nobody liked her, she wanted to stay positive._

"_Shin come on! Let's play tag!" Tsukushi said cheerfully while pulling him along to the yard by the hand._

"_Aw but I'm sleepy!" He complained._

"_I don't care! It's your fault anyway! You should have gone to bed early and don't tell me that 12:30's early, because it's not! You're just lucky mom and onni-sama weren't home!" She scolded._

"_Ugh Tsukushi we already have a mom, I don't need another one. And fine I'm playing so shut you up already! Oh almost forgot to mention, you're it!" Shin shouted as he ran away from her._

_She laughed and chased him. They were both very fast, but of course; Shin was a little faster than his little sister, who was younger than him by 3 minutes. Despite that fact, they treated each other as equals._

"_Nenenene! Can't catch meeee!" He taunted._

_Tsukushi proved him wrong by speeding up as far as her limits would take her. Which in fact, is very far._

_She ran and finally caught up with him, then jumped up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_She giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't listen to what you said. Would you mind repeating it, dear brother of mine?" She said, taunting him._

_He growled. "Whatever, so I'm it. Who cares? Now get off my back you monkey!" He said, annoyed she had proved him wrong._

"_Oh alright." She said giddily, as she climbed off._

_While they had been playing, they weren't aware of any of the stares they were getting, particularly from a group of 3 boys who watched them in amusement._

_While Tsukushi carefully jumped down from her twin's back, she slipped on a bit of wet mud. (They were on the grass at this point, away from everyone in the huge yard, who stared at them as if they were scenes in a movie.) _

"_ARRRRRRRGH!" She yelled as she fell._

_Shin tried to catch her but he was too late. Luckily for them, the 3 boys were nearby. And as she nearly hit the ground, strong arms grabbed her in his arms, princess-style._

_She looked up in shock. _

_The boy who caught her eye before smiled down at her in a charming smile._

"_You should be more careful, Makino-san." He said in Japanese._

"_H-How do you know my name?" She replied, blushing._

"_Oh I think everyone knows about the new transfer students by now. Here, careful now. Don't wanna get your pretty dress dirty now do ya?" He said as he helped her to her feet._

_The second Tsukushi stood up on her own, Shin checked to see if she was ok and then put his arm around her and demanded, "Who are you?" _

"_And a good hello to you too." The boy said sarcastically, then he laughed. "Anyway I'm Hiroki Sakura. __**(Hiroki means strength/joy and Sakura means cherry blossom)**__ This is my best friend Takumi Izumi. __**(Takumi means skilful and Izumi means spring.)**__ And this is my other best friend Masaru Taki __**(Masaru means victorious and Taki means waterfall. Oh and Shin means advancing/belief/gentleman/heart/humble/ new/progressive and true. Wow such a short name but with a lot of sweet meanings! And that is why I picked it!)**_

_All four boys shook hands. Tsukushi reluctantly followed her brother's lead and shook their hands too._

_During their lunch, they all sat down and got to know each other._

_Masaru was the son of a major publishing company. Actually it was the number 1 publishing company internationally. He was also half-Japanese and half English. He was the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. When the twin's got to know him, they found out he was actually a hilarious boy who makes puppy dog eyes to get what he wants. He had been friends with the other 2 since they were small. Their parents were also friends and decided it would be better for the boys if they went to the same school._

_Takumi was the one with brown hair and green eyes. He was a serious person but he also had a fun side. His friends told the twins he was loyal and kind to others. Basically he was a princely type of boy but like all others had a dark side. He never lets a grudge on a person who hurt him or his friends go. But despite all that, he was a sweet guy. He was also the son of the owner of one of the world's leading oil companies. He was the only one of the three who was a full-blooded Japanese though he did have a bit of Spanish blood from his paternal grandfather._

_And last but not least was Hiroki. He was the son of Yui Sakura and Akihito Sakura. They owned two major companies. His mother Yui had inherited from her parents an internationally leading make-up company, which name she changed to the Sakura Cosmetics for Beautiful Girls and his dad Akihito was the owner of the number one modelling company in Japan and in other countries and the couple were also presidents of channel 2 in Japan. In other words, they were highly respected in the business world and they were obviously really rich. Oh and he was half French._

_Hiroki as Tsukushi discovered, was an intelligent, funny, kind, charming, sneaky and very mischievous young boy. He loved playing pranks on his two friends, or go with one to prank the other. Add all that to the fact that he was the most handsome boy in the whole school and most likely beyond, he was literally perfect. But Hiroki didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he was handsome and kind and everything else you'll ever want in a best friend or boyfriend. He didn't show off like most boys did in school. Neither did his two friends. But despite all that he still made mistakes and he wasn't boring._

_After that fateful lunch the five kids played with each other every day and went to each other's houses. The parents all met and they were happy, not just because their kids were playing with the children whose parents had a very high position in the business world, but also because their children were happy and having fun. If the children are happy, the parents are happy._

_The boys always played pranks on Tsukushi. Hiroki's mum also loved to dress and makeover Tsukushi. She allowed her to make her model in front of the boys because she knew it made her happy. Hiroki's mom loved her like a daughter and Shin as a son, as did the parents of Takumi and Masaru. _

"_So boys, what do you think of this dress and Tsukushi-chan's make-up? Doesn't she look adorable?" Hiroki's mom asked._

"_Hmm, I dunno, the green of the dress makes her look like an alien." Hiroki said with a funny expression on his face. What he said made the three other boys crack up._

_Tsukushi glared at him and before Hiroki's mom could stop her, tackled him to the ground. She tickled him in his ticklish spots. Yes they were close enough as best friends to know those kinds of things. _

"_St-o-p-p it! It t-tickles!" He yelled over his laughter._

_The boys and his mom finally pulled her off. They each grabbed a part of her body. Shin one leg, Masaru other leg, Takumi one arm, and his mom her waist. Hiroki stood up and saw that Takumi, Masaru and Shin were holding her back from attacking him again. She was growling at him. _

"_You two both apologise to each other now ok?" His mom said._

"_Ok, I'm sorry Tsukushi and I take it back." He said, grinning._

"_Fine, I forgive you and I'm sorry too." She said, though she was still mad that she didn't know if she meant it._

_His mom smiled at them. _

"_Good. Now you know what to do! Give each other a hug!" She said, grinning mischievously. It was obvious where Hiroki got that part of him. The kids were used to this. They had all been best friends for about two years now. _**(So that means they were thirteen after those two years) **_This was the way that Hiroki's mom wanted them to say sorry. Apologise and give each other a big hug. And if it was Tsukushi a little kiss on the cheek with the hug too. All the boys had kissed her on the cheek at one time or the other. Tsukushi found it unfair that she had to receive it and they didn't. She tried to complain about it but made no use._

"_But mom we're too old for this! We're thirteen now, remember?" Hiroki complained._

"_Yeah waaay too old for it, Auntie" Tsukushi said._

"_Oh come on kids, its just a little hug!" She pleaded._

_Shin, Masaru and Takumi snickered._

"_Go on, it's just a little wittle hug and a little wittle kissie kissie right guys?" Takumi said in a babyish voice, which made them laugh harder._

_They glared at them then faced each other. _

"_Fine, we've done this tons of times anyway." Hiroki said._

_Before Tsukushi could respond, he kissed her softly on the cheek and wrapped her in his arms._

_Tsukushi froze for a second and then hugged him back. For some reason, she felt no danger would harm her as long as she was there. Then she realized that everyone was staring at them and blushed. She hugged him back gently and then broke the hug._

"_Hiroki and Tsukushi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Masaru sang which made the others giggle._

_The other two just ignored them while Hiroki's mom was squealing in delight at her 'adorable son and daughter'._

"_Ok let's go outside, come on you guys! Let's have a race! Bet I'll win!" Tsukushi yelled and raced off outside into the mansion's huge beautiful garden. The boys chased after her._

_The next day~_

_The Tsukushi was laughing about and eating her lunch with the guys at school, not aware that three pair's of eyes were watching her jealously._

_After a few minutes the guys headed off to the bathroom leaving Tsukushi alone in a sort of isolated area in the big yard, where nobody really saw them. They all picked that place because they didn't want to mix with people who hated Tsukushi for either no reason at all or a silly reason. Kind of like the saying, 'All for one and one for all.' _

_The three jealous girls approached her. Tsukushi heard their footsteps and looked up curiously._

"_Hey Erica, Serena, Nora! What's up?" She said cheerfully. She was very uncomfortable because she knew these girls didn't uh like her very much due to her closeness of to the boys. She knew these girls had huge crushes on them. They already tried to flirt with them, get them to notice them (humiliating themselves in the process) and other stuff. The boys gently pushed away their advances._

"_Listen Tsukushi, you really should stay away from those boys. They're too handsome to hang out with you." Erica said in a rough unattractive voice (too rough to be feminine)._

"_But they're my friends. And why would I ever do that?" She asked, disgusted with them._

"_Because they are OURS, you stupid ugly girl!" Serena shouted._

_Tsukushi stood up. She didn't deserve this. "Listen, I have put up with you guys saying bad stuff about me behind my back, spreading rumours and a ton more! What have I ever done to you? But you know what? I will never leave my friends for a selfish reason like that! So I suggest you leave me alone, before you get hurt." She shouted back._

"_You don't belong here Tsukushi! You never have! And you know why? It's because you're a stupid, ugly, brainless loser who will never belong to anything!" Serena screamed while the other two glared at her fiercely._

"_You're really doing all this because of my friends? I think that you now might actually be the definition of desperate. And you know what, I know my friends. And I know that they don't like girls who pick on their friends. They love honest, kind and caring girls which are certainly not you!" She spat the word 'you.' "I've tried and I've tried to make friends at this school and what do I get? Enemies. And it's all because of your rumours! And I'm not the type of person to blackmail but I have had enough, so if you ever come near me or my friends again, the Makino Corporation will bring you down and be your enemy for as long as I live!" Tsukushi shouted, anger pouring out of her words._

_The four girls were so blinded by anger and so into the fight, that they didn't notice everyone in the yard had heard them and came over to see what was happening. Everyone in the school was there. Teachers knew the way the students were treating Tsukushi and they tried to help but couldn't. They tried suspending the girls from school for the rumours but the principal wouldn't allow the daughters of powerful companies to be suspended because if they did, the school would get a bad reputation due to the parents of the three girls. When all the teachers came out to finally see the sweet girl take a stand, they were happy and filled with pride. Everyone watched, including the four boys who were hiding in the shadows._

"_Why you little bitch!" Serena said as her hand flung out to slap Tsukushi's face. _

_Tsukushi was caught off guard. When Serena's hand was about an inch away from making the blow, a strong tanned hand grabbed it and held it back._

_Everyone looked to the right and saw the boys._

"_I'm sorry Serena, but you do not have the right to raise your hand at my best friend." Yup, you guessed it. It was Hiroki who said that while glaring at her dangerously._

_All of them looked like they wanted to kill the three girls._

"_Why? Why is it always her? What is so special about her? What does she have that I don't?" She screamed as she wrenched her wrist back from him._

"_Oh, you're asking us what she has? Think Serena. She's beautiful inside and out. She's a great friend, kind to others, forgiving, honest and she puts up with how others have treated her here for years. She did everything to try to make friends with people but your rumours made that impossible! Even though she knew it was you behind every dirty rumour, she still tried to be nice to you and be your friend. I don't understand why people are so hard on her. So she hangs out with us, what's the big deal? I don't care what you all say but I pick her over any girl in the world because she's just . . . herself. She doesn't try to be someone else the way you do around us. We know your true colour, Serena. I don't like seeing Tsukushi getting hurt so leave her alone. Like I said, she's my best friend and she's honest and kind, which I'm not sorry to say, everything you're not." Hiroki said angrily._

_Masaru, Takumi and Shin smirked at his speech. They agreed to every word he said._

"_I hate you all! All of you don't belong here!" She screamed filled with rage and embarrassment, as she tried to run away followed by her snobby friends._

_Then they all realized that everyone was watching them._

_Serena was stupid enough to try to sweet talk and act like the victim to the teachers even though they witnessed everything._

"_Oh I didn't realize everyone was here. Silly me," She said with a hugely fake laugh. She was a bad actress all right. "Um, h-how much did everyone hear?" She asked all sweetly._

"_Everything!" Everyone shouted in unison._

_Serena and her posse jumped back in surprise. _

"_Serena we all have known of what you did to Tsukushi over the years and the teachers have tried to convince me to take action many times, but I said not to. I am very disappointed in you Serena. Your mother and father will too. As will yours Erica, Nora. They will hear about this. Tsukushi has suffered because of your selfishness for years and I know that three weeks of suspension will not be enough but it will have to do." The principal said._

_After that the teachers and the principal smiled kindly at Tsukushi and headed off into the school. Or in the principal's case, his office along with the three girls._

_Then everyone cheered three times for Tsukushi and her whole class apologised for everything._

_After all the rumours were cleared up, she became great friends with everyone and the three stupid girls were too embarrassed to show themselves at school, so they left the school and transferred somewhere else._

"_Hey Tsukushi!" Masaru yelled at lunchtime._

_She laughed and yelled back-_

_End of Flashback_

Tsukushi snapped out of her happy memories and realized she was staring at nothing. And she also realized her twin was looking at her strangely.

"Oh so ya finally snapped out of it didn't you?" He asked sarcastically.

She laughed and hit him playfully. "Sorry I was just having flashbacks." She replied.

"Whatever. But seriously it was freaky when you were staring at nothing for half an hour! Anyway to change the topic, are you going on the camping trip?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Our class is gong on a camping trip to learn a few survival skills. Kind of like the scouts I guess. And we're going there to and I quote Mrs Sato "Study about the beauty of nature.'" Shin said. "And oh yeah, we're also doing some kind of orientation around the forest with only compasses and maps I think. We're going in groups of six I think. They're announcing who goes with who tomorrow." He said.

"Well I hope I don't go into the same group with those bastards." Tsukushi muttered.

**Okay look, I understand why you guys might find this chapter uninteresting. But I just love my new characters so much! I don't really want to say that the chapter I've worked over 2 weeks for is boring! Hee hee! I hope you all review and once again I'm sorry for the late update. Actually now this is my longest chapter so far. Tell me what you think of the new boys! And don't worry there will be plenty of the f4 in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. The three friends

The next day was a very busy day. All the teachers were preparing for the Navigation Competition taking place on the camping trip a week from then. They were organising all of Tsukushi's class in groups. So far she wasn't in a group yet. Neither was Shin. And neither was the f4. Which to her was terrible news. Finally after about an hour of waiting she heard her name and went up to the teacher organising it.

"Okay, wait there for a second honey till I get your other group members okay?" The nice old woman said.

"Sure Mrs Sato." She replied.

"Okay in group 6 with Tsukushi is Shin Makino." While she said Shin's name, Tsukushi was screaming a big _Yes!_ in her mind. "Sojirou Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Rui Hanazawa and Tsukasa Domyouji." Mrs Kayo said.

"Oh crap, of all dumb luck, my luck has to be the dumbest" Tsukushi muttered, but in her mind she was cursing.

The five boys came up next to her. Some smirking and some excited. Shin smiled at her. Tsukushi grinned back.

_As long as my twin is with me, I can handle anything,_ Tsukushi thought.

While Mrs Sato organised the last remaining groups, all the other groups went in an area in the classroom to discuss the competition. That included Tsukushi's group. They went over to a corner in the classroom, which was far from every other group. Tsukasa and Tsukushi stayed as far as possible from each other while still hearing what the other has to say.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant coincidence?" Tsukasa said with a smirk.

_Ignore him,_ Tsukushi thought and she did.

"Okay guys, let's try to forget about what uh happened during the last few days and try to cooperate for the Navigation Competition. If we cooperate, we might have a chance of winning. If we don't, then we'll look like losers, which we will be if we lose. Cooperating means no fighting, arguing and any other stuff. Just try to get along for this okay? If you agree, say yes." Shin said.

"Yes." Sojirou said.

"Yeah, sure." Akira said.

"Yes." Rui said.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi stayed quiet. They didn't know whether to agree or not.

Sojirou who was next to Tsukasa, nudged him and said, "Come on, Tsukusa. Do you wanna win or not?"

At the sound of winning, he immediately agreed. "Yes." He said.

Now everyone looked at Tsukushi, waiting for an answer.

Shin nudged her as well. She looked at him and he stared back. He smiled and she knew what he was trying to tell her with his eyes. She read his eyes and they told her not to give up. She smiled back, looked at the group and said "Sure, why not?" She said.

The group wondered about the exchange between Tsukushi and Shin. And one of them was a bit jealous when he saw that. Guess who. **(That's right guys, guess who it was! Tell me in a review okay? I know you can guess. It's pretty easy!)**

"Okay pay attention everyone!" Mrs Sato said in a loud voice while clapping her hands. "Listen or else you won't know the details to the competition. Now the competition is next week. Come to the train station thirty minutes earlier than the time you usually go to school. We will give your tickets to them, so don't worry about that. Pack lots of clothes in a backpack. And I mean suitable clothes when I say that. No mini skirts or anything like that. Shorts, t-shirts, jumpers, jeans, hats, sun glasses, running shoes, boots with no heels and other clothes suitable to walking through the forest are fine. Skirts, dresses, shoes with heels and other clothes and shoes like that and when I say that, I mean clothes that are unsuitable to walk through thorns and nettles through. No food is necessary to bring since the school will provide that. Tents and other camping things will be also be provided by the school. We will be there for a week only. This trip you're going to is all expenses paid by the school because it is for your own learning experience and because the principle said he was feeling generous lately. Details of the Navigation Competition will be provided when you get there. Okay now since we have everything settled, let's start class." She said.

The next few days passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Before anyone knew it, it was the day before the competition already.

Makino household~

"So what are you packing?" Shin asked, popping in Tsukushi's bedroom.

"Jeez Shin! Ever heard of knocking?" She said as she put her hand to steady her heart again. He had given her a fright since he appeared out of nowhere.

"Um sorry no." Shin said as lied down on her king sized four-poster bed.

Tsukushi shot him an annoyed look.

He laughed. "What are you so mad about? And anyway what are you packing?" He asked.

"Clothes, books, stuff like that." She said.

"Books? Are we even allowed bring them?" He asked.

"Why not? I'm bound to get bored sometime." She said.

The next day~

Everyone filed into the first class train. They sat there, group by group. Each group sat in comfortable seats with a table in front of them. The other half of the group sat on the other side of the table. At the back of their seats were the backs to the seats of the next Tsukushi's group sat down, the boys all started talking. Only Tsukushi and Rui kept silent. They were sitting next to each other. On the other side of Tsukushi was Tsukasa who was completely ignoring her.

Tsukushi was getting uncomfortable so she decided to make conversation with her childhood friend who didn't even know who she really was.

"Are they always this noisy?" She asked though she knew this was a very lame way to start a conversation.

He smiled. "Yeah. But Shin is kind of a quiet one. It seems he's changed a lot through the years. I wonder if Tsukushi has too." He said wistfully.

Tsukushi's heart constricted. He was talking about her but he didn't know she was right next to him. She forced herself to ask for show, "Who is she?"

"Oh, she was a friend of mine when I was small. She's also Shin's twin" He replied.

"Where is she now?" She asked again for show.

"She's in Europe. I'm surprised. I never would have thought I would see the day when the twins actually separated." He said.

"What was she like?" This time Tsukushi asked that not just because she had to play dumb but also because she wanted to know Rui's view of her.

He smiled a very gentle smile. "Oh she was a lovely girl. She was always brave and stood up for what was right. She had a sense of humour and it was an adventure just to play with her. She was caring and gentle. Tsukushi was a great friend." He said.

Tsukushi smiled. She was happy to know what he thought of her. "Tell me a story about you and her playing." She said.

"Well there was this one time when . . .

Flashback~ 8 years ago

"_Tsukushi-chan, where's Shin-kun?" A young eight-year-old boy asked._

"_Oh, he's out sick today. He caught a cold because we were playing in the rain." A young Tsukushi said._

"_Oh then why don't we play doctor for him?" Rui suggested._

"_Oh that's a great idea! Shin will love it! Let's go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and went upstairs to her brother's room._

_The maids allowed them to play doctor since their master Shin wanted it._

"_Okay now let's check poor little Shinny-whinny's heart." Tsukushi said as she put a toy stethoscope to Shin's heart_

"_Tsukushi, please don't call me Shinny-whinny." Shin said in an annoyed voice as he lay in the bed._

_Tsukushi ignored his protests along with Rui as they played doctor._

_Then Tsukushi and Rui went downstairs and wanted to make him hot chocolate but since it involved hot water, a nice children-loving old maid told them she would do it for them and the maid also carried it up for her young master on a tray with cookies and two more mugs of the delicious hot chocolate she prepared for Rui and Tsukushi. Tsukushi and Rui trailed behind her asking questions eight year olds would ask. _

_When they got there, the children put a movie called The Lion King on the DVD player and climbed on the bed and into the covers next to Shin. Tsukushi was in the middle of them. They snuggled up next to each other as they watched the film with the lights turned off and ate cookies and of course drank their hot chocolate. When it was over the maid came upstairs (since she watched the amount of time the movie had and timed it perfectly so she could go upstairs when it was over) and took the DVD out of the DVD player and turned it off along with the TV. _

"_Can Rui-kun stay over for a sleepover Naiku-san. Please, please please?" Tsukushi asked._

"_Yes I think he can since his mother is staying for the night too. Well then go to sleep now." She said as she took the tray of an empty plate and 3 empty cups. "Do you want to stay in the same bed for the night or should we prepare one-" She was interrupted by Tukushi who said, "No it's okay. One bed is great for the three of us. Goodnight Naiku-san." _

"_Goodnight children and do you want me to tuck you in? Your mother apologised for not being able to, because she has business to discuss with Hanazawa-san." Naiku said._

"_Oh well please tell Mommy that it's okay and can you please tell Mommy and Hanazawa-san that we wish them goodnight?" Tsukushi said._

"_Of course Tsukushi-sama. Goodnight again." She said with a smile and then went out and shut the door._

_The three children lay down, warm and content under the covers._

_Tsukushi turned to her brother who she could barley see since the lights were out. "Goodnight Shin. I hope you feel better." She whispered and then she kissed his right cheek._

"_Goodnight and thank you for playing doctor for me. Tell Rui-kun thanks too." He said as he kissed her as well._

_Then she turned to Rui and told him that Shin said thanks._

"_Goodnight Rui-kun. Thanks for helping me today." She said and she also kissed his left cheek._

"_Your welcome. Goodnight Tsukushi-chan." He said and instead of kissing her cheek, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. They slept contently in that position. With Tsukushi in Rui's arms._

_End of Flashback~_

Tsukushi smiled at the memory. "She sounds like an amazing girl." She said, back to playing dumb and knowing nothing about that mode.

"Yeah she was. She was also beautiful." Rui replied.

"Inside or out?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

"She was beautiful inside _and_ out." He said truthfully.

She smiled at his compliment at the girl who he thought was in Europe but who was actually right next to him.

**Okay guys how was it? Tell in a review please! This chapter was for Rui and Tsukushi's childhood. I'm really sorry if people didn't want more flashbacks since I've been doing a lot of them lately but I really wanted to do one about Tsukushi and Rui's childhood! I thought it was kinda cute! What about you guys? Thank you for reading! Review please! And tell me who you think was jealous since its quite obvious! And I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Oreos

**A/N:**

***takes deep breath***

**Hey guys. It's been awhile.. Like a few years.**

**Let me start by saying, I'm so sorry for neglecting this for so long the way I did.**

**I'm going to give you a warning before you dive into this chapter, that because I'm older than I was when I first wrote this story, my writing has also changed.  
I hope you guys will still enjoy it despite that.**

**Thank you for the encouraging messages and reviews - you guys didn't give up on this story even when I did.**

**You guys are simply the best. **

**This chapter is unedited so forgive any errors grammatically or spelling-wise.**

**Without further ado, I present to you, the new chapter of Tsukushi Makino in Disguise!**

* * *

"Okay so you will be with your group for some of the activities but for the exercises, you will be with an assigned partner from your group," Mrs Sato said.

Tsukushi groaned inwardly, dreading the 'partner' bit of this.

"Okay, the first exercise will be to build a fire," Mr Kimura clapped his hands, as he walked around the groups, "This is a most necessary skill to know if you want to survive in the wild. Mrs Sato, if you will announce the assigned partners," He gestured towards the students.

"Very well Kimura-san." She nodded, proceeding to look at the sheets in her hand, "Kenji you will be with Abe."

"Mori, you're with Nakano."

"Domyouji-sama, you will be with..."

**30 minutes later ~**

"Tsukasa, what are you doing!" Tsukushi growled, grabbing the magnifying glass.

"HEY!" Tsukasa shouted, "I was at that for like, 2 minutes already!" He glared at her, grabbing it back.

"You were at such a bad angle, there's no wonder no flame is appearing," She spat, grabbing it roughly, "The sun wasn't even making that dot it was supposed to on the newspaper!"

"Give that back woman!" He yelled, snatching it out of her hand but she held on tightly so now, they were playing tug-of-war with the magnifying glass.

"Tsukasa, you useless pig!" She said through gritted teeth as she pulled forcefully.

"You stupid bitc-"

"AHEM!" Mr Kimura stood over them, with raised eyebrows, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"She won't give it back!"

"He won't give it back!"

They shouted at the same time, their hands still gripping the poor magnifiying glass.

Snickers and muffled laughs arose and both Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked around, confused. Everyone had stopped what they were doing once they heard the argument they were having and now, they were all laughing at the childish behaviour the two displayed.

Mr Kimura sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "All of your efforts in these exercises will add points to the winning team in the end. This all leads up to the Navigation Competition, so I suggest you two try to get along and make this work, or you will be losing valuable points for your group."

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed in anger, "Do you want to be fired Kimura-san? Because I can do that with a little whisper to the princi-"

Tsukushi cut off his threat by slapping her hand across his mouth, "Sir, we'll try to get along. Thank you for the warning."

Mr Kimura nodded quickly, grateful for having the feisty young girl cut off the warning of possibly losing his job. He walked away with a brisk pace, barking at the students to get on with it.

Tsukasa slapped her hand away, glaring at her, "He will lose his job. I swear."

"Don't you dare Domjouji. I'll challenge you to a fight if you do," She hissed.

They glared at each other, having an intense staring match and all the while losing valuable time.

**Another 30 minutes later~**

Everyone had finished the activity. Everyone was now enjoying the lunch hour.

All except one pair, still struggling.

"Even the teachers abandoned us because we were this slow," Tsukushi muttered, focusing the little dot more, encouraging the strong afternoon sunlight to make a flame.

Suddenly, slithers of smoke started to appear on the newspaper.

They gasped.

"Oh thank God." Tsukasa moaned, "I'm so hungry. I'm going to sue someone if I get sick of being deprived of food."

A little flame flickered up and Tsukushi let out a cry of joy, ignoring her whiny partner.

"Yes! We did it!" She cried, jumping up and laughing.

Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something but he froze.

All he saw in that moment was the girl with the black hair jumping up and down, shimmering in the sunlight. Her happy smile seemed like the most radiant thing he'd ever seen. He inhaled sharply as he felt his heart speed up a little. What in world-

"Tsukasa? Tsukasa!"

He snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, looking away. "Right, uh sorry, I just uh-" He got up slowly but suddenly his foot slipping on the newspaper and he fell forward.

"SHIT!" He yelled, pulling his hand to his chest. "OW OW OW!"

Tsukushi couldn't believe her eyes. The idiot had actually managed to fall forward, his hand landing right on top of the mini flame, putting it out.

She groaned at the sight. Tsukasa was now clutching his hand to his chest and rolling around like a constipated dog.

"All right, stop whining you big baby," She sighed, walking over to get the first aid kit the teachers had left just in case. She grabbed it and walked back to the writhing Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa," She shook him, "Come on, I'll help you, just stop moaning."

He groaned, sitting up and holding out his hand. "Ugh, it hurts."

Tsukushi held it gently and examined it. She let out a gust of wind and smacked him across the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Your 'injury' is tiny!" Tsukushi exclaimed. Indeed it was. The flame was small enough to create a swelling red circle at the top of his palm. "By the way you were moving about, I thought the skin of your hand was burnt off!"

He glared, "It still hurts. Shut up."

"You had me worried, you idiot." She muttered, dabbing Sudo cream onto the swelling part.

"Worried?" He said, confused, before a slow smirk crawled up his face. "Worried about me huh?"

Tsukushi's eyes widened in horror. She didn't say that.. did she? "Yeah well, you looked like a constipated dog there for a minute so of course I was worried," She retorted, hoping the slight blush wouldn't be noticed.

"Constipated dog?!" He sputtered.

"Yep," She smirked.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a pain in the ass Nakamura. Just admit you like me already."

Her face contorted with a mixture of disgust and horror, "In your dreams Domyouji." She faked a shiver, "And you're not exactly a rainbow of happiness either."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." He glared.

"Likewise," She retorted.

**Lunch Hour ~**

"I can't believe how long it took for you guys to finish!" Sojirou laughed, his mouth full of lasagne.

"And dude, everyone was just listening to your petty arguments most of time. It was entertaining as hell," Akira slapped Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Shut up and eat you morons!" Tsukasa growled, grabbing a cupcake, wincing as it made contact with the small burn.

Tsukushi noticed this and slapped his hand away, "Tsukasa, use your other hand."

He begrudgingly dropped his left hand and picked up the cupcake with his right.

Shin, Akira, Sojirou and even Rui looked at each other, bewildered at their calm, strange exchange.

"What's up with not using your left hand man?" Sojirou asked.

"I burnt myself on the flame." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I burnt myself on the flame," He raised his volume but barely.

"What?"

"I BURNED MYSELF ON THE FLAME!" Tsukasa stood up and yelled at Sojirou, beyond irritated now. He quickly glared at everyone who started giggling and soon, he shrank down to his seat, the tables all quiet once again.

Sojirou and Akira laughed in unison. Getting their best friend so angry sure was fun.

"And you took care of him Tsukushi?" Shin asked curiously, biting into an apple.

"Yeah," She said, somewhat embarrassed.

Sojirou and Akira, knowing they'd already pissed off their leader, kept their lips tightly shut. That didn't mean they didn't exchange sly glances though before eventually crack up, getting another rise out of Tsukasa.

Rui stared intently at Tsukushi, his gaze never wavering despite the ruckus at the table.

Tsukushi glanced his way and was immediately unnerved by the intensity of his gaze. Her hand reached up to touch her face consciously, "What is it Hanazawa-san?"

His gaze stayed on her face and she felt even more flustered as he said, "Nothing. I just feel something somewhat familiar about you." With that, he went back to eating.

Tsukushi's heart had sped up and she was internally panicking at what Rui said.

There was no way he knew. There was_ no_ _way_ he knew. She kept reassuring herself and soon, she began to believe her own mental ramblings.

**The next day~**

"Okay, we have decided that the Navigation Contest will be done in partners instead of groups."

Cries of outrage were heard when Mrs Sato said this.

"We have figured that making decisions with one other person is much easier than with 5 other people. Now, no more protests because this is final. Mr Kimura will now explain the Contest so listen up or you'll be lost in the forest."

"Alright!" He barked, "It's simple. You are given a compass and a map. You use the compass to lead you east, if you think the map says east and likewise with other directions. You have studied compasses in school so you should know how to use them. You have 3 hours before it gets dark. All right let's get on with it!"

**3 hours later~**

"Domyouji, it's getting late. The sky's getting dark," Tsukushi bit her lip nervously, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"I have a flashlight, don't worry," he said distractedly, moving the compass this way and that.

"Face it! We're lost!" She cried, "We've been going around in circles because of that stupid compass! Someone must have magnetised it because it won't work properly!"

Tsukasa whirled around, ready to get mad at her outburst but he stopped when he saw her desperate expression.

He sighed, "Okay, maybe we are lost."

"How are you so calm about this then?!" She shook his shoulders, "How?! This forest is huge! They'll never find us!"

He looked at her evenly, "I'm Domyouji Tsukasa. They'll cut down the entire forest to find me."

"Ugh! Now isn't the time to be arrogant!" She cried, pulling away and nervously pacing back and forth.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. He gently grabbed her face with both of his hands so her panicked eyes would meet his calm gaze.

"Nakamura. What are you scared of?"

"What?"

"What are you scared of?" He repeated.

"What do you mean-"

"Is it the dark? Is it the bugs? What's scaring you the most in this situation?"

Tsukushi met his gaze before groaning in defeat.

"I don't like to be lost okay? It scares me. What if we never find our way out? What if no one finds us?"

Tsukasa's eyes softened as Tsukushi's panicked self returned. The tough, strong girl he knew was now in front of him, in her most vulnerable state. Who knew Nakamura Tsukushi would be scared of being lost of all things?

He gently pulled her to his chest and held her tightly when she struggled against him.

"I'm just trying to calm you down, okay?" He convinced her, or was it himself he was trying to convince? "My older sister always did this for me back when I was young and got scared of little things."

Tsukushi stopped struggling and whimpered softly. Jeez, she was so pathetic right now. In her enemy's arms! How much more pathetic could she get?!

She sighed. Shin would have done this for her whenever she was upset and he wasn't here now.

But Tsukasa was.

"Domyouji?" She murmured against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you scared? And why are you helping me? I thought you'd be freaking out like a mad animal by now."

He chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest and it was almost soothing in a way. In this situation, who would have thought this boy would be good for comforting?

"I don't know." He said after awhile. "I'm helping you because.. you helped me earlier."

Was that it? Tsukushi shook away the ridiculous tinge of disappointment.

"And I'm not scared . . because . . because I'm in this situation with you," He admitted quietly.

Tsukushi's brows pulled together, "What? Why? But you hate me."

"I don't." He said automatically, in a surprisingly firm tone. "I'm not scared because whatever situation you're put in, you always make it out okay. And for me, being with that sort of person right now . . that's the biggest reassurance of all."

She was stunned at his words. He pulled away and she stared as he dropped down to crouch near the trunk. He took out a blanket from his backpack, before laying it out at the base of the huge tree they were under.

"What are you doing?" She croaked out before clearing her throat.

"We went too deep to find our way out tonight. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Or better yet, they find us tomorrow morning," He said gruffly.

He laid down on one side of the huge blanket and folded his arms behind his head.

He smiled at her, a real genuine smile and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Come on, don't make a fuss. We're just sharing a blanket that's all."

Tsukushi opened her mouth to list out all the cons in this current predicament she was about to commit herself to (such as, what would the teachers think if they found them like this tomorrow morning), but she closed it, realizing she really didn't care at this point.

She laid herself down, as far away from him as possible. She didn't miss the slight frown on his face when she did that.

Tsukushi caught his gaze on her and she quickly turned her eyes to the sky.

She was getting way too weirded out by what was transpiring between her and her enemy right now. Weirded out and confused. Not to mention hungry, she thought, as her stomach growled.

Before she could reach into her backpack to search for any remaining food she brought that she hadn't ate yet, Tsukasa already pulled out a pack of Oreos from his backpack and tossed them to her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They could both hear the smile in each other's voices.

Tsukushi looked up at the navy nightsky and the twinkling stars as she munched on the Oreos they were now sharing.

"Domyouji?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you too."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in a review! Reviews motivate an author so much and I'd love to know what you thought of it!**


End file.
